Whiskey Lullaby
by TheNewForensicArtist
Summary: Based off the song Whiskey Lullaby. The song explains the story. Rated T for suicide and alcohol abuse.


_**A**_**/N: I DO NOT think that Ziva would ever do this to Tony, nor do I believe that either of them would ever kill themselves. I just liked the idea of the story. The story is based the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Krause.**

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

_Flashback:_

"_Ziva, why?" I asked. She didn't answer._

"_Why?" I asked again. "What does he have that I don't?"_

_She turned around, still not answering, and walked out the door. She left him, and he fell to his knees crying. His life was now a living hell._

I put the bottle back on my lips, trying to erase the memory of Ziva's face, smell, and everything else that involved her. That was four years ago, and I hadn't stopped drinking since, even at work where Gibbs watched me whither away, I snuck drinks when I was out of sight. I was drunk, and I knew it, but somehow her face still lingered in my eyes. I dropped the bottle and let the tears fall from my eyes.

I stood up, walking to my kitchen drawer and pulled out my gun. I had been thinking about this for awhile. I went and sat down on the couch and put my gun on my coffee table. I picked up my bottle again and lay down. After taking a few more depressing drinks, I finally decided. I took a pad of paper and a pen, writing:

_I'm sorry to all the people I'm leaving, I truly am, but I have to do this. I can't live with this pain. The only way the pain will ever leave is if I die. I'm sorry. I love Ziva too much to live without her. Goodbye._

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

I climbed up on my knees and grabbed the gun. I sat the note on the table, someone would find it. With the gun up to my head, my hand started shaking, I didn't want to do this, but the pain was greater than my will to live. I fired the gun and fell down, face first, on my couch. Gibbs found me, face down on my couch, and he buried me underneath the willow tree at the cemetery, but, at least now the pain was gone.

The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

I watched as they buried Tony. It was my fault. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. Abby. I was weird; she hadn't touched me or said a word to me since I left Tony. I smiled at her sadly, trying to hide my guilt. She let go of me and I went home.

I opened a bottle of strait alcohol and drank it quickly. I did it over and over again for years, never stopping. Somehow, the pain and guilt never went away, and I had to hide the smell on my breath and guilt for my friends. Finally, I decided that it was never going to go away. I got my gun.

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

I hugged my only picture I had left off Tony to my chest and held the gun to my head. I couldn't handle the pain any more. I shot my self. They buried me next to Tony, and I watched with him. The pain went away from us, but there was still a little guilt in each if the back of our heads. We left our friends.


End file.
